


Love isn’t  forced... or perhaps yes?

by Moonie_art24



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_art24/pseuds/Moonie_art24
Summary: There are things that don't come out as you expect, but what would happen if you find yourself in another universe where it was what you imagined?To whom you once loved in your universe, in this really corresponds to you.. but in a twisted way(?
Relationships: Chromia & Ironhide, Elita One & Optimus Prime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Love isn’t  forced... or perhaps yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me, but this came out of a dream that I had, half strange. 
> 
> I'll start with something light, slowly increasing the graphic content, so let's slow down

Bsksnalam


End file.
